Presence
by Twilight Fading
Summary: John has returned to the mansion and to Bobby. Things they didn't do the first time around, they have a second chance to do now. Sequel to 'Deep Thoughts'. JohnxBobby.
1. Questions

**Presence**

_Questions_

Author's note: This is a sequel/spin off of 'Deep Thoughts'. This will be a full-length story. Also, the points of view are constantly changing in this story, but I haven't put any sort of indication, as I think that it's pretty obvious who's point of view it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But the idea of the story is my original idea.

Bobby knew there had never been another time in his life that he felt more thankful than he did now. Rarely in his life has he ever gotten a second chance for something as crucial as this. For a while, he believed second chances only existed in dreams and video games. And to him, this was a dream come true. Simply staring at John as he slept in the early hours of the morning may not be a very big deal to anyone else in the world, especially not to a lot of other guys, but this was high on his list of simple pleasures. He wondered what world John was in right now. What was going on in his dreams? Did he ever feel afraid in them? Sad? Happy? It was just a fascinating thought to be able to see other people's dreams. Especially John's.

He realized he had been staring at John for over five minutes, which provoked him to think of himself as creepy, especially because he enjoyed every second of it

It was Saturday, so there wouldn't be any classes. Ororo had given the weekend as John's grace period. To get used to the school, and to allow the school to get used to him, but John would probably be using that time to reacquaint himself to Bobby, as long as he didn't let his fear get in the way. John Allerdyce, the bold pyromaniac; normally fearless was afraid of another boy. Not because he was afraid that the other boy would harm him in any way, but because love does that to you. What was last night? What was that? Was that him and Bobby admitting their feelings for eachother? Admitting that they wanted to be more than friends? Or was that just them telling eachother that they were such good friends that they loved eachother? And that was what it was. Friendship. Nothing more. John didn't know how to interpret it. Maybe their judgement was just blurred by the tears in their eyes. That's the tricky thing about emotion. It can get the best of you and make you do crazy shit. But, at the same time, it can force you to express the rawest of emotions that lie within yourself. That left John feeling scared. Either way, it was a breakthrough. Whether it was the kind of breakthrough that John wanted, he didn't know.

Time passed, and the sunlight eventually reached John's eyes. The red that he saw from the sun piercing through his eyelids woke him up. He surveyed the room as he awoken, and noticed Bobby was nowhere to be seen. He assumed he was probably in the bathroom. His stomach groaned at the thought of his little problem. He was really confused at how to interpret the way things went. He felt less than comfortable straightforward asking Bobby how he felt.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" John's thoughts were interrupted by Bobby. John turned around to face him. "Yeah, did you?" He returned with a smile. Bobby walked over to sit beside John on the bed.

Bobby really wished he hadn't done what he just did. The heat that John's body emitted was enough to make Bobby jump on top of him. He had to use all his self control to stop him from doing that. He, too, was unsure of what exactly happened the night before. Why did John have to be so damn attractive?

"I guess you have a lot of work to do, don't you? Regaining trust, I mean." Bobby asked him, trying to break the awkward tension. "I guess," John looked at the ground, "I think it's more like me not pulling any shit, since I really wasn't friends with anyone here other than you and Rogue.." Silence ensued after that name was uttered, "..She still here?" John asked, finally.

"Yeah.. she used to be staying here just for me.. after she got the cure, but these days it's the other way around." A puzzled look crossed John's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, a few weeks after she got cured, her powers came back.. and when that happened, we broke up." Bobby looked down at his lap, a depressed look on his face. John was in disbelief.

"You mean.. the cure was only temporary?" He didn't wait for an answer from Bobby, as he was more curious to the answer for his next question, "You guys split because her powers came back?"

"No, not really.. I don't really want to talk about it right now.." Bobby sighed in grief. "I understand." John was feeling mixed emotions. Happiness, sadness. Happy because he wouldn't have to worry about Rogue getting in the way, and sad because he felt sorry for Bobby. He really looked devastated by it all.

"I'm really sorry, man." John put his arm around Bobby's shoulder and rubbed it comfortingly. God, that feels so good. Bobby thought. John was becoming impossible to resist. Bobby wondered if he were doing this on purpose. John quickly realized what he was doing and quickly retracted his arm. A bit too quickly for it to seem natural. John stood up from the bed, with a little more grace this time.

"I uh.. I'm gonna go and get dressed. I'll see you in a little while." John proclaimed. "Alright.. later.." Bobby said to John behind him. As soon as he heard the door shut, Bobby collapsed on the bed behind him, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What am I gonna do now?" He asked himself out loud. As soon as John reached his own room for the time being, he asked himself the same question.


	2. Realization

_Realization_

The day had been an ironic myriad of feelings. Awkward, yet casual to say the least. Each boy acting as if nothing had happened, yet battling torrents of confusion flowing through their bodies and minds. What was last night all about, anyway?

Majority of the day had been spent acquiring glares and attempted beatings. Well, for John at least. Bobby wanted to get the school reacquainted with John so they can get 'used to him' sooner, like he was a newly purchased fish waiting to transition from the bag to the aquarium. And this school of fish was more like a shark pool. Stories of John's betrayal had been circulating from the day he made that fateful choice. Those who barely knew him and hated him even when he was on their side, hated him even more when the X-Men came back from the Alcatraz incident. Very few found him raining fiery vehicles as "cool".

Bobby, being the nice guy he is, was friends with many more people than John. He brought him around, establishing the fact that he was back and not about to kill anybody. It wasn't so much of a reintroduction so much as a warning to not kill him on the spot, as he's a student here now, not an intruder.

Afterwards, Bobby treated John to a movie.

"Do you think it's such a good idea.. y'know.. me being out in public?" John asked, worriedly. After all, he was wanted, and tagged as 'terrorist'.

"If it's of any comfort, you haven't been on the national news lately, and your hair's grown a bit. Maybe if you don't.. 'flame it up', and keep it in your eyes, nobody'll be none the wiser."

"Flame it up, eh?" John smirked, "You have quite a way with words, Drake." Bobby smiled and blushed a little. "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed."

"I can say the same. Same smart attitude, John." Bobby retorted.

"What can I say? I'm a smart man."

_Your intellect isn't all you got going for you, John._

The boys absent mindedly spent a little too long with their eyes on eachother, and stopped themselves at the same time.

"Well, uh, we better get to the movie! We'll be late." Bobby got up from the mansion's lawn and offered John a hand.

John would usually have gotten up himself and snorted with a "I can pick myself up, I'm not helpless," but he didn't want to pass up a chance to hold Bobby's hand and feel the smooth skin of his palm. His hand made an audible smack as his collided with Bobby's and he was pulled to his feet.

They walked to a nearby theater. As they neared random pedestrians, John became a little more shady, and kept looking down, occasionally hiding behind Bobby if he thought people were looking.

"I should've brought sunglasses." _John grumbled lowly. I don't even OWN sunglasses._

"Do you even have sunglasses?" _You know me all too well, Bobby._

"I never had the need to, but now, maybe I do."

"I think that'd only draw more attention to you. It's cloudy and getting dark." Bobby pointed out. John knew he was right.

"Look, just play it cool." Bobby told him, like he was under age and he was going to convince the usher that he was old enough to see the movie. The two eventually made it to the cinema, and Bobby ordered two tickets, so that John wouldn't have to, to spare him some anxiety. Bobby handed him one of the tickets.

"Thanks." They eventually made it to the auditorium. There they were, alone together pretty much, save for a few other people strewn about in random seats. All were alone, John and Bobby the only two 'together'. It was what John had always wanted since the moment he first laid eyes on Bobby, and the moment he thought he'd never get the chance to have when he made the choice to join Magneto. But.. there he was. There he was. There they were. He had to use all of his self-control from being cliche and grabbing Bobby's hand.

Two hours later and the boys were exiting the pretty much dead theater, leaving behind the smell of buttered popcorn and fountain soda, and entering the dark outside world with the cool, crisp air.

"I wonder if we were supposed to take a movie centered around a crazy Asian superhero seriously?" John asked, totally disregarding his previous efforts to remain shady.

"I sure hope not, or they're attracting the wrong audience!" They both laughed out loud and crossed the street.

"Guess this goes to show that even corny movies provide entertainment."

"Yeah," Bobby laughed, "I'm sorry. I had no idea it would be so--"

"No, I had fun, really!" John was showing a little bit too much uncharacteristic courtesy, but he wanted to show Bobby a little appreciation.

Thirty or so minutes later, and they were back in their room, which had remained vacant for most of the day. John collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

"Do you want first shower?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'll take one in the morning. I'm dead tired." John said, his voice muffled by the soft fabric of his pillow.

"Okay, well, see ya in the morning, John."

"Night." John said with closed eyes, but opened them momentarily as brief memories made their way into his mind again. His body and mind were too tired to worry about it, and he plunged into sleep before a drop of water hit Bobby's skin.

_Bobby's skin.._

John woke up to find himself alone in the room. Bobby certainly could go miles without sleep. He went to sleep after, and woke up before John. He groaned as he got up and struggled to keep balance while he got dressed and headed downstairs to start the day.

Apparently Bobby didn't have as much influence on the other kids as John thought. Throughout the halls, they were all giving him cold glares that almost made him shiver. He barely gave it a second thought. He didn't give a shit about any of them. He only cared about Bobby.

"Bobby!" He yelled from the entrance of the mansion, like a small child seeing his parent, and he ran through the lawn to catch up to his friend who was standing amongst a group of other kids. This made him feel a little uneasy, but shrugged it off. He had no idea where this enthusiasm was coming from.

Just as John came within an arm's reach of Bobby, he turned around.

"Whoa! Back the fuck off, Pyromaniac!" an icy fist rose up and smacked John in the face and he went down with a thud. The other kids howled with laughter, but soon the familiar cold glares graced their faces as well.

"Ah, man, what the hell? I thought we were cool, Bobby!" He said, nursing his injury.

"John, I could never be 'cool' with someone who tried to kill me." John looked up at Bobby, totally confused and bewildered. What had happened?

"Look, prick, you think you can just come back here and act like nothing happened? FUCK YOU!" A swift kick came and collided with John's torso. The immense pain caused John to jerk a few involuntary tears. He struggled to not run back up to his room and let out of few more, and they had nothing to do with Bobby's blows to his body.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" A soft, feminine, but familiar voice came suddenly. Rogue appeared and latched onto Bobby's arm. Ever since her powers were cured, she's been taking full advantage of her new gift of touch. She looked down at the fallen mutant.

"John!" Rogue said with disgust, as if his very presence was insulting to her.

"_That.. _is what's wrong, but I don't think he'll be bothering us, Rogue." John staggered to his feet. Blood stained his clean shirt. His eyes once again met Bobby's.

"Do us all a favor and get the fuck outta here, John. Nobody wants you here. You don't deserve to be here. You don't even deserve to be alive." John could've died right then and there, and that would've made Bobby happy. It would've made Rogue happy, the other kids, maybe even the entire world.

"I wish you would've just died at Alcatraz." Bobby just couldn't stop. None of them could. And as if that weren't enough. "I _hate_ you, John." John felt more helpless than ever. His power wasn't an option here. His lighter was in his pocket. But he couldn't reach it. He could pull it out and blast everyone there, the entire mansion. They would all die at his whim. But he didn't want to kill them. He felt that he was the one who should die.

"Bobby, I love you.." With that, the entire group of kids laughed louder than they had when Bobby was pummeling him. Tears streamed down his face. His friend, his only friend. The only person in his entire life that he loved and loved him back. The only person who loved him without obligation had now hated him with all of his heart, and even wished he would die. To cease to exist. His tears burned. Burned. His tears were hotter than any inferno that his body and mind could transform a single spark into.

He burned in the fire of his tears until even he could feel the pain of it and he screamed.

John was whipped back into reality like a bullet into a steel wall. He let out a small yell and frantically gasped for air. He looked around. All was dark around him, the only exception being the light emminating from the window. His cheeks were stained with tears and sweat. His hand came up and wiped the tears from his eyes, and haunting memories of the terrifying nightmare came rushing back. His clearing of the tears became irrelevent as he burst into another fit of crying. Something he hadn't done in many years.

Bobby heard John's silent sobs and quickly got up and rushed to him.

"What's wrong, what's wrong?" Bobby asked, like his life were in danger. John nearly jumped at the sight of Bobby, but soon remembered that it truly was only a nightmare. That realization didn't help the overload of emotion, however.

Bobby put his arm around John's shoulder and pulled him in towards his chest, and placed his other hand over John's cheek and used it to encourage him to lean his head on his chest. John wrapped his arms around Bobby's stomach. Bobby rocked him slowly back and forth. Bobby gently shushed him until his sobs slowed and stopped completely.

"It'll be alright." Bobby assured him as he rested his head on John's, inhaling the sweet scent of his soft blonde hair. A few moments passed, and soon the only thing audible in the room was the rhythm of breathing of both boys and John's sniffling.

"So.. what's wrong? If you don't mind me asking?" Bobby asked, breaking the calming silence.

"I-I just had a bad nightmare. I don't really wanna talk about it." John's voice was dragged down from the crying and lack of sleep. "No big deal."

"Well.. it had to be a pretty big deal to bring John Allerdyce to tears." Bobby said, but immediately hoped he hadn't offended the boy in his arms. John was too intent on listening to Bobby's heartbeat and the vibrations of his voice to let it bother him. Bobby tried his best to bring John out of his sullen mood. Randomly talking about anything that happened to came to mind.

Eventually, John was sitting up on his own, both of them sitting rather close to each other on the side of John's bed. After they had conversed for a solid hour, they had run out of topics, so they sat in silence. John remembered.

"Bobby?" John was staring just ahead of him, nervousness apparent on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. about.. last night.." Now Bobby remembered.

"John, I-I really missed you, ya know. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I care about you."

"I missed you too, and care about you," John smiled and looked Bobby square in the eye. "You're a really good friend."

"So are you," Bobby returned the smile warmly, "That's all we are -- just good friends!" he laughed, and John did, too. Eventually their eyes met again, and the laughing stopped. The room was silent once again. They gazed into eachothers eyes for what seemed an eternity.

"Are you sure about that?" John asked and moved closer to Bobby. Without much hesitation, John's lips had met Bobby's in a simple kiss. The two remained in the kiss for a second before John pulled away abruptly.

"I'm sorry! I'm-I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Bobby grabbed John in his arms and returned the kiss. The two of them laid in John's bed. The kiss much more passionate and detailed than the previous. John's hands reached the back of Bobby's neck as he pulled him down, closer to him. He let on his full weight on John.

John made the first move. Bobby allowed John's tongue to come in his mouth. John had such sweet-tasting saliva. Like candy. Better than candy. Better than any ice cream he's ever tasted. He really knew how to make a guy happy. John's tongue massaged Bobby's. His tongue was warm, as was his saliva, like bubble gum-flavored lava. His hands running up and down Bobby's smooth torso, coursing over every ounce of definition that existed on his body.

Bobby's hands found their way under John's shirt and up John's equally smooth, and warm back. He couldn't get over how perfect John's body was. Even his temperature was enticing. Like the perfect dip in a jacuzzi, only much, much better.

They spent much of the night taking turns giving eachother tongue and body massages. By the time they were finished and relaxing in eachother's presence, they were both stripped down to their boxers. They lay side by side on John's bed. John's head had returned to it's previous spot on Bobby's chest, and his arm was draped around his shoulder. Bobby's hand ran up and down John's arm and he massaged his hands, and his long cuticles, fully realizing the beauty in John's entire body. He looked at the glaring red digital clock on John's bedside. 3:22 AM.

"It's pretty late," Bobby said, and started to get up, but John resisted, and pulled him back.

"You don't have to leave," John said, looking into Bobby's eyes, although Bobby couldn't see John's face clearly, he could see the dull glow of his blue eyes, desperate for his company, "I want you to stay." he whispered. Bobby gave in and returned to his normal position on the bed, and John laid his head on his chest again.

The two lay in eachother's presence, and eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep, even John.


	3. Engage in Eachother

_Engage in Eachother._

John.

The name, to most people, seemed so simple, plain and common.

But to Bobby, it was the world. He had never thought much of the name until John became the name of one the most gorgeous people he's ever seen. John became the most exotic name to him. Because whenever he thought of, heard, or read the name, the handsome face of John Allerdyce came to mind.

For the second day in a row, Bobby woke up in a bed that was not his. John woke up in a bed that wasn't _supposed_ to be his. Not yet anyway. Storm had originally said that John could have his old room back, anyway. The only reason for the other room was for him to use until Bobby warmed up to him again, if that were to ever happen. And it most certainly did. John nearly forgotten about his room, and wouldn't have even remembered it if his few possessions weren't in there, waiting to be strewn about in their usual places in his bedroom. Namely his prized possession, his zippo.

John didn't really need it for very long after he'd joined the Brotherhood, he soon got an automatic lighter device attached to his right arm. He still wouldn't give up his zippo. He'd had it for are long as he can remember. He was surprised it still had enough fluid in it left to work. It was obvious that he had developed a compulsion to keeping it around. It seemingly stopped when he was of Brotherhood status, but he's been longing for it again like he used to. His attachment disappeared along with his alignment. He needed to do some impressing to get back into the mansion, and something reminiscent of his anti-X-Men self would certainly not get him there.

It didn't hurt that Ororo had taken over the Professor's status in the mansion. Also that Logan, and, although terrible to say, Scott, didn't have a say in it. He knew that if the Professor or Jean were still around, they could truly see his honesty for obvious reasons.

"What day is it?" Bobby asked, in a zoned out voice, barely awake and his eyes still unopened.

"Sun.. day." John's voice was muffled slightly through Bobby's chest, which set off small vibrations. Bobby lazily opened his eyes, and held them open only long enough to glance at the clock and close them again. 8:03 AM.

"Let's sleep in." Bobby suggested.

"Fine with me." John slurred through sleep and saliva caught up in his mouth. It was barely coherent enough for Bobby to know what he said and they quickly returned to their late morning sleep.

"Damn. Wood." Bobby said down to the soldier saluting him. Water cascading all over and around him. Some drops falling into his gaping mouth and dribbling down his chin.

He sat himself down on the slick bathtub floor. No such breath stealing cold existed there. Completely dissipated by the steaming water. Bobby, of course, wouldn't have so much as gasped if his bare ass touched cold porcelain. He was used to such things.

He reached for some body shampoo and squirted a little on his right hand. He scrubbed his erect self as if he was shampooing his pubic hair. Now it looked like his dick was peaking through the clouds. He soon started rubbing himself. Letting the ecstasy flood the corridors of his body. His heart shook inside his chest. His hand combined with the water drops from above hammering his dick and stomach made him shudder. The inner and outer heat was making Bobby feel a little disoriented. He didn't give a damn. He needed to get off.

The pleasure was climbing a giant peak. Like how he wanted to climb John, or how he wanted John to climb him.

_Rogue.. NO! Not Rogue.. John.._ Bobby licked his lips and continued thinking about John. How he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Ever. How he looked when he wore those shirts that were just a bit too small for his form, and just how those small shirts debuted all those unshown definitions of John's wonderfully crafted torso.

How he looked when he stood looking out the window when he believed that Bobby had long since fallen asleep. His hand grasping the lighter as he held it by his mouth. The generous moonlight making his skin gleam. It's purity revealing John's true eye color - a grayish blue. His expression so pensive. His lips so soft and inviting. He had a hard time holding himself back from getting up and sticking his tongue down John's throat that night. He only hoped John didn't notice Bobby's erection through the sheets.

"Aah.. aah.." Bobby groaned as he tended to the erection, as if it's the first time he's touched it since that night. Even though Bobby had lots of self-control, he simply had to get off every once in a while. As Rogue once said, he's a guy - his mind _is_ only on one thing: John.

Speak of the devil seemed like an appropriate phrase at this time. The door swung open. Bobby gasped. Now his heart was thudding in his chest, like it was frantically pounding on his chest like a door.

John walked in, practically ignoring Bobby. He had opened the shower curtain so he wouldn't pass out from overheating himself, but unfortunately forgot to lock the door.

"Uh-Uhm. John.. Can't you see I'm--?" John turned around and saw Bobby, he smiled like it was the greatest thing he ever saw.

"Gotcha." He said knowingly. But instead of immediately leaving the room like Bobby expected, he walked towards the shower and knelt down and reached over the wall of the bathtub, grasping Bobby's dick.

Bobby made an audible gasp as John's hand made contact with his dick. There was just something about having someone else's hand on your dick that nearly makes you die of pleasure. Or maybe it happens when your cock is held by someone you lust for. Someone whom in your wildest fantasies, you're having such high-altitude, hot, dirty sex with, that would make the most perverted minds self conscious.

John smiled at this and started rubbing Bobby's cock the same way he had before. John had the magical touch. Bobby was about to break. His eyes squeezed shut, and his clenches his toes, trying to hold it in to intensify the explosion of pleasure just floating under the surface.

He finally broke. Hot cum firing all over. John kept tenderly stroking his dick. Bobby gasped at every stroke John gave and every pump his dick let out. He tilted his head backwards, over the back of the tub, his eyes closed. His gasps becoming attempts at letting air into his body, which distracted him momentarily from John's next move.

John's hand left Bobby's softening cock and trailed up his abs, leaving tendrils of electrical stimulation behind. He scooped up some of the semen that landed just below Bobby's chest with his finger. Bobby opened his eyes and watched what John was doing.

John closed his eyes. His finger made it into his mouth, like it were covered entirely in chocolate and not Bobby. He slowly pulled it out, like it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted and he wanted to savor every flavor, his lips making a loud smack, now wet with saliva and not semen. He gave Bobby a suggestive look and stood up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you taste good?" John said in total confidence, while Bobby looked at John as if he were some awesome, initimidating force. He couldn't say a word. John just blew him away. John smirked and made a small chuckle before walking out.

Bobby nearly forgot to breathe. As soon as John left, the aftershock of the excitement came through and Bobby's head ached from the rush of blood to his head. He picked himself off the floor and allowed the shower water to wash off the semen that John _didn't _consume and turned off the shower.

Before they had a chance to go over the experience, Ororo had come for John to speak with him on how the following day would work out, and how he wouldn't be needing to use the spare bedroom after all.

He probably wouldn't even need his own bed, either.

Bobby engaged in the usual Sunday activities. He hadn't seen John at all. After what had just happened, he really wanted to see John. More than ever. He started thinking irrationally. Like John coming back was just a dream. Just a figment of his imagination. Or maybe John was real, but either he ran away, he was only visiting but failed to say so, or that he just simply had to leave.

Truth was, John wanted Bobby to long for him. Allowing the juices to simmer. So they would both long for each other, and to enhance the experience when John reappeared after an unexplained absence.

It was dark now. Bobby was exhausted from being the social man he was. His irrational thoughts disappeared. Possibly they came from that disorienting experience in the shower. However, whether it was from the experience itself, or from the intense amount of heat remained a mystery.

There he was. Lying in Bobby's bed, waiting for him like he was a nice surprise left there from a good friend. John's face was turned to the pillow, so Bobby couldn't tell if he were awake or not. He laid a hand on John's bare, muscled arm. He was no illusion. He was real.

A split second later, and John was glancing up at Bobby, seemingly he wasn't asleep at all. Wordlessly, Bobby was soon in the bed laying next to him. His arms wrapped around John's stomach, his hands meeting at his navel, and were then covered by John's. Bobby nestled his head against John's back and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Bobby's own breathing soon joined in rhythm to John's heartbeat. He loved the movement that John's body made everytime he breathed. Like a smooth ride on a boat cruise sailing on black-blue waters in the night.

Comfortable cool air caressing their bodies. Bobby could almost feel it.

The cool air carried John's scent. Bobby loved the way John smelled. It didn't seem like a cologne or spray of any kind. Like a natural scent. He couldn't describe it. Words were simply not created to give it justice. The same went for the plain white t-shirt John was currently wearing. As well as his hair, his skin..

The back length of John's hair tickled and bristled Bobby's nose as he kissed the back of John's neck softly. John's hand clenched Bobby's hand harder. One of his hands opened up, inviting him in. Their hands locked together by their long fingers. Bobby's thumb brushed along John's fingers, up to the base of their nails.

If John could choose a time he ever felt safe without his lighter, he'd have an easy time. There has only been one time. This one. And he definitely felt safe. Most of all was he happy. Ecstatic. Complete. He wished this moment would never end. As long as he had Bobby there holding onto him, kissing his neck and sending shivers every which way, he'd be happy. He could live off of it. He could live off giving Bobby the same thing. Like it was life force in itself.

They swore they must have already died for this to be happening.


End file.
